


Headaches and Cuddles

by reinventlxve



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Headaches, Hurt and comfort, Other, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinventlxve/pseuds/reinventlxve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has another bad headache and his partner comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches and Cuddles

It was days like this that you really worried about Spencer.  
The two of you had the day off of work, so you spent the day home in your shared apartment, doing absolutely nothing. A justified nothing. Your work schedule was hectic, you couldn't expect anything less working for the FBI, so days like these were a blessing to the team, Hotch was home with his son, Sam with JJ and Morgan was home with Savannah, Garcia probably off playing some online role playing game.  
But you and Doctor Reid, home, reading, and cleaning and watching Doctor Who.  
You knew that tomorrow you would most likely be called in for a case, and the relaxing laziness would end, and the two of you would be back to catching psychotic serial killer. But neither of you would have it any other way.  
But, today, instead if reading like Spencer normally did on your rare off days, he had his head buried in a pillow on the couch, not saying a word or even shifting, in you hasn't seen the slight rise and fall of his back, you might have thought he was dead.  
Your plan was to leave him alone, and see if it got better, after his hugh grade prescription pain killers, his headaches normally came about once every two weeks and lasted an hour, and all you could do was be as quiet as possible and keep the apartment dark.  
So that's what you did.   
But the hour turned into two, and that turned into three, and you were really starting to get worried.  
You turned off all the lights except one small candle across the room. Seeing him laying in the exact same position, you walk over and kneel by his head, in front of the couch.  
"Spence..?" You ask as quietly as you can, knowing he is not asleep.  
He shifts, slowly, finally peeking half of his face out of the pillow, and you see he looks tired, and just the small action of turning made long stabs of pain shoot through his head.  
"Yeah?" He says very quietly, and you barely hear it, but the fact that he can talk eases your mind a bit.  
"How bad is your head, darling?" You say, lightly brushing his hair out of his slightly sweaty face.  
He flinches, before relaxing, and you leave you hand cupping his face, and he leans into you a bit.  
"Pretty bad. I already took the painkillers." He says.  
"I'm sorry, baby. Do you need anything or do you just want to wait it out a bit?" You say, brushing your thumb over his lips.  
"Can you lay with me?" He says, and blushes a bit, like he's embarrassed.  
Your heart flutters at the request.  
"Of course darling" and you climb next him, laying on your back and letting him rest his head on your chest.  
You pull a blanket over yourself, and play with his hair, and slowly you feel him relax.  
"I love you, Y/N" He whispers.  
"I love you too, Spencer"


End file.
